Heart of Mania
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short oneshot of what would happen if the Black Witch and the White Witch decided to join up in order to get what they both wanted. After all, they were once the same - they wanted the same thing. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork nor for children.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave owns nothing, nor does he earn money for writing fics. Characters and everything associated with Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

 _A/N: I'll be honest, I am not 100% happy with how this turned out, but I thought I'd upload it all the same._

 _ **Heart of Mania**_

How had all of this happened? The sound of blood pumping filled Link's ears and drowned out everything else, save for the voices of the people in the spacious room; himself and the witches. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest and sweat rolled down his naked body as he struggled in vain against the ropes used to tie his hands behind his back.

Link's voice was dry and throaty, and his muscles tensed against the smooth skin of a hand tenderly running up and down his frame. A girlish giggle turned into a wicked laugh that echoes throughout the room as the uncomfortably close woman caresses his cheek and meets his eyes.

"Don't fight it, my love," she says. "Our lives are intertwined; this is just destiny manifesting itself. I know, you don't see it my way… yet. Personally, I blame that princess."

Fingernails dug deep enough into the Hylian's skin and raked downwards, leaving crimson trails.

"Through countless millennia, that slip of a girl filled your head with nonsense such as you two were destined together…" The witch – pale-haired, tan-skinned, and lilac-eyed – looked away, her gentle expression warped into a teeth-baring grimace. "But what does she know?! **I** am the one overseeing Destiny! **I** am she who knows more about you than she ever could! I prayed more to the Goddesses for your safety than Zelda ever did, ensuring your survival time and time again!"

"Cia, please –!"

The lilac-eyed witch shot a dark glare at the person behind her, effectively silencing her, before returning her attention to the blonde young man with a gentle smile. "Don't believe anything that princess has told you. I will make you see… one way or another." She chuckled. "I can see that at least one part of you is honest, unlike my other self over there."

The other woman looked away, clearly ashamed, but didn't speak up.

The Black Witch – Cia – chuckled. "Why don't you come over here, Lana? It's not like you don't want this."

The White Witch – Lana – glared back, but she didn't object; if anything, she hesitantly took a step forward, then another, slowly crossing the distance between her and them. Her milky-white cheeks were flushed red as she tried to cover herself from the eyes of her other self and the Hero of Legend. As naked as a new-born, Lana stood before them, ashamed yet willingly(?) displaying herself. What's more, she was –

"I was wrong about you," Cia commented with a sly smile. "Your body is quite honest – you're as wet as I am."

Link immediately shifted his gaze downwards; indeed, the blue-haired witch was… well, excited. He would've been ashamed of her, if it wasn't for the fact that he was in no position to complain when he stood at full attention at the hands of his enemy. The mocha-skinned beauty and her pale-skinned other self stood by either side of Link with Cia teasingly caressing him.

"I knew you wouldn't make much of a fuss, my dear," the Black Witch stated. "After all, we were once the same; you're as guilty to fantasize about our Hero as much as I am."

Lana looked away, and Cia merely laughed. Link stared wide-eyed at the two, not believing what he was hearing, but what difference would that make?

A hand gripped him at the back of his head and soft, full lips met with his own in a hungry kiss. Struggling, Link wanted to fight back, but…

…The temptation was too much. Link's body betrayed his morality and he found himself reciprocating Cia's kisses as the latter teasingly stroke his member.

Cia broke the kiss with a soft laughter. "I knew you would come around, my love, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay like this for a while longer…" She looked up at Lana. "After all, this is just another fantasy of ours, isn't it, Lana? To take advantage of our Hero like this… You remember, my dear?"

The blue-haired woman shook her head. "No, I… I mean, we did, but –"

"Don't deny it! We fantasized about him for hours on end!" Cia shouted, but her expression soon became gentle again. "Very well. I can't say that I object to have him by myself." She looked back at the panting Hylian, her lips curved into wicked grin. "I would actually prefer that instead. But at least I tried being generous."

Without missing a beat, the Black Witch kissed the blonde again settled herself on his lap, her naked body pressed against his. She teased him still, softly grinding against his manhood and revelling in the pointless struggle Link made, the feeling of his hot body shivering with delight and frustration.

She broke away from the kiss. "Are you ready, my love?" she asked and kissed the helpless Hylian. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more… and I will be happy to oblige, as long as you stay by my side… Don't worry about Hyrule or the princess; they will be safe. Just focus on me, and me alone…"

"Wait!" Lana yelled and Cia and Link turned towards her. The bluette wasn't covering herself up anymore, to their surprise, as she boldly and blushed red like a tomato embraced Link, landing a soft but clumsy kiss on his lips. "…I…I do want it, as much as it shames to confess! I just –"

Cia silenced her. "It's quite alright. I think our darling enjoys the cute girl act as well." She shot Link a sly grin. "We got all the time in the world, so let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest."

As the witches smothered Link in the most devious and perverted ways possible, the Hero of Legend only gave token resistance before he was overwhelmed by lust, his morality forgotten in the midst of temptation.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
